


Old Hamilton Oneshots

by Katness2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Coming Out, Don't Read This, Gay Hercules Mulligan, Gay John Laurens, Gay Lafayette, Like That's The Plot, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Its what the title says. Two old one-shots.1. Laurens comes out to his roommates2. They take Lafayette to the mall and he discovers escalators
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Old Hamilton Oneshots

Three grown men sat on a tan couch talking about a different variety of things, the subject seemed to change every three seconds. The reason they were there was their roommate John. He had called an apartment meeting. Well, he technically called it an emergency apartment meeting, but none of the "emergency" meetings were emergencies. Once Lafayette called an emergency meeting because he bought new sunglasses and he wanted them to tell him if they looked good. John nervously walked into the room, avoiding eye contact with all of them.

"I guess you're all wondering why I called an emergency apartment meeting," John said, he began to fidget with his hands.

"Lemme' guess, you have new sunglasses?" Hercules shot a look at Lafayette, who only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Uh, no..it's more important than that.." John mumbled.

"What!? More important than _SUNGLASSES?_ IMPOSSIBLE" Alexander Shouted so loud that the neighbors would definitely complain.

John couldn't keep it in anymore so he blurted it out, "I'm gay."

Silence. That's all there was. Not a noise.

Suddenly Alex, Hercules, and Lafayette burst out laughing.

John was incredibly puzzled, he opened his mouth to ask them what was happening, but before he could Lafayette shouted out, "Dude, we knew this since we met you!"

"Yeah, you might as well write gay on your forehead," Hercules wiped a tear from his eye.

"You just ooze gayness," Alexander explained with a shrug.

"So..you guys don't hate me?" John asked cautiously.

"Um, I'm bi, and Hercules and Lafayette are the gayest of gays, why would we judge you?" Alex asked.

Laurens simply shrugged.

"Ah, good answer." Commented Hercules while wrapping his arm around Lafayette, who was biting the inside of his cheek to keep him from laughing.

Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette entered the mall and smiled at the scenery.

"I haven't been to the mall for forever," John said while staring at all of the many colorful stores.

"I haven't ever been to a mall," Lafayette told his friends.

The boys continued to look at all the different stores. Suddenly Lafayette stopped.

"What's up?" Alex questioned with a puzzled look on his tired face.

"What are those stairs?" Gasped Lafayette.

John had to hold in a laugh, "You mean an escalator?"

"An eskaylater?" Repeated Lafayette.

"Come on," Hercules snickered as he grabbed Lafayette's surprisingly freezing hands and leading him towards the escalator.

Lafayette stood in front in front of it before he turned to Hercules with his brows furrowed up, "I can't get on, it keeps moving."

Hercules stepped on the escalator to show Lafayette, then stepped off. Lafayette put his toe on the moving steps as if he was dipping his feet in the pool, but he quickly pulled back with wide eyes.

"Dude, come on!" Hercules laughed.

Hercules grabbed Lafayette's hand once again and pulled him onto the escalator.

Lafayette immediately began to freak out, "AAH! OH MY, MAKE IT PAUSE,"

"Chill out, it's about to end," reassured Hercules.

Lafayette jumped off the escalator in fear. Hercules simply stepped off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Laf,...are you..crying?" Gasped Hercules.

"That was friggin' terrifying!" Complained Lafayette while shaking.

"Oh, it okay, next time we'll take an elevator instead," Hercules comforted.

Lafayette shook his head furiously, "No, I wanna ride the exkeylator again!"

Hercules looked unsure, but before he knew it, Lafayette jumped onto the escalator going back down to an amused Alex and John. Hercules saw Lafayette dragging Alex and John on the escalator going back up. Then back down...and back up...and down...up...down….up...


End file.
